Safe home
by Catreadsbooks
Summary: Es ist vollbracht, Lord Voldemort wurde endlich bezwungen! Doch dieser erbitterliche Krieg gegen das Böse hat seine Opfer gefordert....


Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Charaktere gehören J.K.Rowling, der Titel "Safe home" gehört der Band Anthrax.  
  
Safe home  
  
Vorbei. Nun war es endlich vorbei. Lord Voldemort war besiegt, bezwungen bis in alle Ewigkeit.  
  
Erschöpft ließ Harry Potter seinen Zauberstab in seinen Umhang verschwinden. Dann sah er sich auf dem Schlachtfeld um, ein paar wenige Todesser disapparierten, doch sie würden nicht weit kommen. Die Zeiten hatten sich geändert, nun würde wieder Friede in der magischen Welt herrschen.  
  
Harry seufzte. Da fiel sein Blick auf einen roten Haarschopf: "Ron!"  
  
Er eilte zu ihm, kniete neben seinem besten Freund nieder. Blut rann aus dem Mund des jungen Weasley. "Ron!", Harry schüttelte ihn zaghaft; "Kannst du mich hören? Sag doch was!" Langsam öffneten sich Rons Augen: "Harry? Haben wir gesiegt?" "Ja, Voldemort ist endgültig tot." "Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass du ihn nicht so nennen sollst?, zischte er hustend. "Stell dich nicht so an, schließlich ist er nun Geschichte. ... Komm, ich helfe dir hoch!" Harry griff Ron unter die Arme und wollte ihm aufhelfen. Doch der Rotschopf stöhnte gequält auf. Erst jetzt fiel Harry auf, dass sein Freund eine tiefe Wunde quer über seiner Brust hatte und ihn eine Blutlache umgab. "Wer hat dir das angetan?" "Na wer schon?" "Voldemort?" Unter Schmerzen nickte Ron. "Wir müssen dich von hier wegbringen. Im St. Mungos wirst du im Nu wieder fit werden." Doch Ron schüttelte nur seinen Kopf: "Nein, so weit schaffe ich es nicht mehr..." "Natürlich schaffst du das! Sag bloß so, dich haut so ein kleiner Kratzer aus den Socken", versuchte Harry zu scherzen. "Sag meiner Familie bitte, dass ich sie liebe..." "Nein, Ron! Hör auf damit, du wirst NICHT sterben. Du darfst nicht..." "Es gibt Dinge im Leben, Harry, die kannst selbst du nicht verhindern. Und bitte richte Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George und Ginny aus, dass sie die tollsten Geschwister waren, die ich hätte haben können." Ermattet schloss der Verwundete seine Augen. So ruhig hatte Harry Ron noch nie erlebt. Angsterfüllt starrte er auf den vor sich liegenden Körper, sein Blick auf den sich hebenden und senkenden Brustkorb gerichtet. Erst langsam drangen die Worte seines Freundes zu ihm durch.  
  
"Ich werde ihnen gar nichts ausrichten, du wirst verdammt noch mal kämpfen!" Harry sah ihn mit einem Blick an, der keine Widerrede zu ließ. Ron schüttelte den Kopf: "Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, Harry, es ist zu spät. Und außerdem... ich werde Hermine wiedersehen können. Vielleicht schaffe ich Trottel es dann endlich ihr meine Liebe zu gestehen", schwach grinste er. "Du bist kein Trottel. Außerdem wusste Hermine schon längst über deine Gefühle zu ihr Bescheid. Sie ist doch nicht dumm!" "Nein, das ist... war sie wahrlich nicht", seufzte er; "Dann kann ich mich ja auf was gefasst machen..." "Sie war überrascht, zugegeben ... aber ihre Augen haben plötzlich wahnsinnig geleuchtet und wie Hermine gestrahlt hat..." "Du meinst;" Ron richtete sich auf, um Harry besser ins Gesicht schauen zu können: "Du meinst, dass sie auch etwas für mich empfunden hat, etwas anderes als Freundschaft?" Er kurz: "Ja, ich bin mir dessen sogar ziemlich sicher." "Das ist gut," seufzte Ron erneut. Er hustete und hielt sich die Rippen. Röchelnd ging sein Atem und Harry erkannte, wie sehr ihn diese paar Sätze geschwächt hatten. "Halte noch ein bisschen durch. Es wird sicherlich bald Hilfe kommen", versuchte er seinen Freund aufzubauen. "Nein, niemand wird kommen. Sie werden alle feiern, jeder wird dich feiern, da du den dunklen Lord besiegt hast. Es wird sich keiner um die Verletzten kümmern..." "Sag so etwas nicht. Dumbledore wird schon dafür sorgen, dass dir und den anderen geholfen wird." "Keiner wird kommen..."  
  
Ron langte nach Harrys Arm und zog ihn zu sich hinunter: "Sprich mit meinen Eltern. Sage ihnen, dass es einfach nicht meine Bestimmung war, diesen Kampf zu gewinnen. Ich werde mit Hermine zusammen seien können, das ist stets mein größter Wunsch gewesen. Sie werden es verstehen. Fred und George, sie sollen ihren verdammten Laden endlich wieder öffnen... und Ginny! Harry, versprich mir, dass du auf Ginny Acht geben wirst." Mit verschwommen Augen sah Harry ihn an und nickte wortlos. "Gut... Du bist immer mein bester Freund gewesen; danke." Dann schloss Ron die Augen. Harry nahm dessen Hand in seine. "Lebwohl, mein Freund", flüsterte er, dann verstummten seine Lippen für immer. "Lebwohl, Ron!"  
  
Harry erhob sich, bedeckte den leblosen Körper mit seinem Umhang und hievte ihn anschließend auf seine Arme. Er disapparierte zum Fuchsbau, klopfte zaghaft and die Tür. Percy öffnete ihm: "Harry, was...?" Sein Blick fiel auf seinen toten Bruder. "Oh Gott, Ron! Was ist mit ihm passiert?" "Voldemort." Harry übergab seinen Freund an Percy, dem alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen war. "Er hat sein bestes gegeben. Es tut mir leid, Percy."  
  
Dann wandte sich Harry ohne ein weiteres Wort um und ging über den Hof. "Harry, warte...", rief Percy ihm hinterher; "Wo willst du hin?" Der Bezwinger Voldemorts wandte sich um: "Ich werde wieder kommen, ich brauche nur etwas Zeit."  
  
Er zauberte seinen Besen herbei und flog aus dem Blickfeld des Weasleys. Schließlich landete Harry auf dem Wieselkopf und sah hinab auf den Fuchsbau.  
  
Tränen der Trauer rannen über sein versteinertes Gesicht. Er konnte es nicht fassen: Ron war tot! Ron, der ihn von der ersten Minute an in der Zaubererwelt begleitet hatte! Tot, für immer...  
  
From out of nowhere you came strong as stone  
  
And now I´ll never have to be alone  
  
What it is I know: You have alwas be my safe home.  
  
But now my whole world has moved on.  
  
Wie leer seine Welt doch ohne ihn gewesen war, und nun wieder werden würde. Die Weasleys waren sein wahres Zuhause gewesen, sein Zufluchtsort. Doch nun hatte sich alles geändert.  
  
"Lebe wohl, Ron, mein bester und einziger Freund. Ich werde dich nie vergessen."  
  
*The End* 


End file.
